The Evil Ex
by XxXPrettyLittlePikachuXxX
Summary: My very first story on here. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Merome and heavily implied Skyenja. Rated T for language, may change.
1. Chapter 1

Jerome's P.O.V

I was sitting on the cement floor of my prison cell, paws covering my face as I sobbed.

'What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, how could I forget slapping my boyfriend and threating to kill the very owner of this prison…'

I was interrupted from my thought by the lights going off.

"Lights out bacca!"

I heard one of the guards on duty say, staring at me. I get up off the floor, flipping him off as I do; he just scoffed and rolled his eyes. I walk over to my bed and lay on it, looking up to the ceiling before muttering my last word before I fall asleep.

"Mitch…"

Flashback

Mitch and I were lying in my bed cuddling.

"I love you, Jerome…"

He whispered, pushing his face deeper into the fur on my chest. I looked down at him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I love you too. Goodnight Mitch…"

*The Next Morning*

My eyes opened groggily as I look around the room, my eyes hitting the alarm clock on the other side of the room displaying the time. It read 9:37 am. I turned my attention away from the clock to my boyfriend practically lying on top of me. I moved my body to get out from under him. As soon as I got of bed, I walked over to my closet to grab a shirt. Once I put it on, I walked out of my room and out into the kitchen. Adam or Sky as he preferred to be called was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Adam,"

He looked up at me, then looked back at his food.

"What do you want? And it's Sky to you."

He said in a tone filled with hatred. I walked over the table where he was sitting and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well looks who's in a bad mood today."

I said playfully. He slapped my hand and I pulled it back with a whine.

"I've been in a bad mood ever since you've moved in here."

He said getting up out of his chair to put his bowl in the sink. 'God what's up with him, well couldn't hurt to ask.'

"Why have you been in such a bad mood since I moved in?"

I again playfully asked him.

"You know exactly why…"

I thought for a minute then I remembered that he and Mitch used to date. He was…jealous of me with Mitch. I without thinking push him against the wall with my hand on his throat, growling at him threateningly.

"He never loved you and you knew it."

Adam's P.O.V

"He never loved you and you knew it."

'Oh how wrong you are' I thought to myself remembering all the times that Mitch told me that he loved me, how he held me, how he cared, how hurt he was when I cheated on him. Yeah tell me that he never loved me.

Mitch's P.O.V

As I awoke, I felt the blanket beside me, not feeling my fluffy bacca. 'He's probably eating. Those baccas and their appetites.' I got up out of bed and looked in the mirror. My eyes were slightly clouded and my soft brown hair was in tangles. I yawn and walking out Jerome's room and out to the kitchen.

Adam's P.O.V

Jerome still has me against the wall, his hand tightening its grip on my throat. I saw Mitch walk out of Jerome's room. 'Hehe, if they really love each other this won't bother him one bit.' I slowly pried his hand off my throat and put it on my hip. Before he could react I pushed my lips against his and his eyes widened. I ran my tongue around my own mouth to make it look like he was kissing me. One of hands, the one that wasn't on his traveled up his shirt, feeling the soft fur on his chest. The words that made me stop kissing him left his boyfriend lips with pure unbridled rage.

Mitch's P.O.V

I gasped as I saw the scene laid out in front of me. My boyfriend had my ex pinned to wall and was making out with him.

"J-Jerome… WHAT THE FUCK!"

I screamed at him making them let out of their kiss. Sky was panting and Jerome looked at me with eyes filled with regret, I assume. I heard Sky mumble under his breath that was barely auditable behind his pants.

"Of all the times… you could've walked in."

I bared my teeth at him and he just pushed his hand farther up his shirt. I finally hear Jerome speak up, voice wavering with hesitancy and shock.

"M-Mitch, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"Oh thank god, because what it looks like is that my boyfriend was just FUCKING MAKING OUT WITH MY EX!"

I heard him gasp at the tone of my voice and I scoffed.

"Fine, if you wanna fuck Sky go ahead, I'm not stopping you, because obviously you prefer Sky to me."

Before he could he could respond, I ran to my room, locking the door a soon as I got inside and I fell on my bed.

"Why does everyone I date cheat on me like that?"

I managed to keep my composure when I first saw it, but I broke down and sobbed into my pillow.

Jerome's P.O.V

I saw my boyfriend run into his room and I could see that he was about to start crying. I turned to the man with his hand up my shirt and his hand still on my paw.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

"What do you think I did?"

"Whatever, I need to go check on him…"

He just motioned to the hall. I groaned, pulling my body away from his and as soon as I got away, he fell down on the floor, back against the wall. I didn't bother to help him up as I made my way to Mitch's room.

I knocked on the door and all I got was a muffled 'Fuck off, Jerome' but instead of doing what he said I opened the door without hesitating and what I saw made me feel so bad. He was lying face down in his bed, lifting his head when he heard my voice.

"I thought I told you to fuck off."

"I know, you did but I need to talk to you, please."

He groaned and got up to sit on his bed and I cautiously walked over and sat next to him. I opened my mouth to speak but Mitch beat me to it.

"Why?"

It was only one word but the meaning held so much more to it. For once I was at a complete loss for words, I guess the only thing I could tell him is the truth.

"Mitch, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me."

His face contorted into an expression of disbelief. He turned his face away scoffing.

"Yeah right, you had him pinned to the wall and your tongue was in his mouth."

"You seriously don't believe me, after us dating almost 3 months now."

"I seriously don't believe you, I've been through this before with the exact same guy you were kissing."

"So because of one bad experience with Ada… Sky you don't trust me."

"Well duh. How am I supposed to trust you after that little scene out there?!"

"WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT 'I didn't kiss him,' GOD!"

I screamed at him and his eyes went wide like a deer in headlights. He scrambled off of his bed and pushed himself up the wall in an attempt to get away from me.

"You didn't just…yell at me."

I got up off the bed and looked at Mitch.

"Of course I did you keep talking about stuff you know nothing about!"

"Yes I do know you were kissing my ex, Jerome…"

As soon as those words left his mouth my eyes narrowed, and my teeth bared, then I did the one thing that would end our relationship… I hit him…


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch's P.O.V

He had slapped me, right across my face leaving few tiny claw mark and a huge red paw print. I covered my cheek with my hand and I looked up at him. He slammed his hands over his mouth and ran out of my room and into his leaving the door wide open and me with my mouth open in shock. Jerome had never gotten violent with me at all especially hitting me. He has punched my shoulder and pushed me but we were just kidding around like friends, but that was meant to hurt me and it did, physically and emotionally. He had also never yelled at me in such a violent way, he would only yell if he needed me for something or if we were just playing around.

Adam's P.O.V

I saw Jerome run out of Mitch's room with his paws covering his mouth. 'He must have done something really bad.' Being the curious person I am, I walked over to Mitch's room and knocked on the opened door.

"Mitch are you okay, I saw Jerome…"

Mitch was on the floor with his hands on his face, when he pulled them off I saw that there was a clear paw print and claw marks on his face. He got up off the floor and sat on his bed.

"Hi Sky."

I walked over to his bed and sat down on it looking at him. He looked up at me and I lifted my hand to run over his cheek.

"Did Jerome do this?"

I asked in a very calm and non-threating voice, the way I know to talk to him when he is upset. He nodded shyly, looking down at his lap.

"Why would he do that to me?"

He whispered, on the verge of crying. I could be a nice person and tell Mitch that I kissed him, but I'm not going to do that.

"I-I don't know, Mitch…"

He looked at me the saddest eyes ever but I could a little bit of hopefulness in them. I nodded at him and he grabbed on to me and cried into my shoulder. I stroked his hair very calm and whispered in his ear 'I'm sorry.' He pulled his face away from my shoulder and asked me why I was sorry.

"I shouldn't have let him do that to me."

"He had you pinned against the wall, so there wasn't much you could."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have kissed him back. I knew he was your boyfriend, it's just…"

"Just what, Sky?"

"It's just… Ty… He broke up with me."

His eyes went wide in shock and I looked like I could just break out, crying.

"Oh my god, Sky! I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, I guess I just missed those kind of physical relations with someone. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

The room was silent for the next few minutes then I spoke.

"That must have been hard for you to endure considering that I did the exact same thing to you a few months ago."


End file.
